2018 Pacific typhoon season (Chap)
ImageSize = width:700 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2016 till:04/01/2016 color:TS text:"Bolaven" from:08/02/2016 till:16/02/2016 color:TS text:"Sanba" from:28/03/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:TS text:"Jelawat" from:07/04/2016 till:10/04/2016 color:ST text:"Ewiniar" from:14/04/2016 till:15/04/2016 color:TD text:"05W" from:01/05/2016 till:10/05/2016 color:TY text:"Maliksi" from:07/05/2016 till:08/05/2016 color:TD text:"06W" from:17/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:TS text:"Gaemi" from:23/05/2016 till:29/05/2016 color:TY text:"Prapiroon" from:27/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:ST text:"Maria" from:03/06/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:ST text:"Son-Tinh" from:09/06/2016 till:09/06/2016 color:TS text:"Ampil" from:14/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TY text:"Wukong" from:16/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TY text:"Jongdari" from:23/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:TS text:"14W" from:27/06/2016 till:09/07/2016 color:TY text:"Shanshan" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Bolaven (Agaton) Tropical Storm Sanba (Basyang) Tropical Storm Jelawat Tropical Storm Jelawat was a fairly weak tropical storm forming on March 28 and dissipating on April 3. A disturbance originating from the main West Pacific area entered the South China Sea early on April 27. The disturbance rapidly organized despite unfavorable conditions, being declared a tropical depression on March 28. Jelawat slowly strengthened and achieved tropical storm status on March 29 while moving in an unusually northern-oriented path across the sea before making landfall near Guangdong, China on April 1. Jelawat quickly re-entered water and achieved a peak intensity of 40 kt (45 mph) the same day. The storm began to speed up across the northern part of the sea before making landfall in Hainan, China as it started to weaken. Jelawat was declared a tropical depression at 12:00 UTC, April 2 and reentered water once again six hours after. Jelawat re-achieved 35 kt winds before quickly losing them and making landfall near Hanoi, Vietnam and was called a remnant low on 18:00 UTC, April 3 and dissipated half a day afterwards. Severe Tropical Storm Ewiniar Tropical Depression 05W Typhoon Maliksi (Caloy) Tropical Depression 06W (Domeng) Tropical Storm Gaemi (Ester) Typhoon Prapiroon Severe Tropical Storm Maria (Florita) Severe Tropical Storm Son-Tinh Tropical Storm Ampil (Gardo) Typhoon Wukong (Henry) Typhoon Jongdari (Inday) Tropical Storm 14W Typhoon Shanshan Storm Names PAGASA During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 16 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that had been last used during 2014 and are scheduled to be used again during 2022. {| class="article-table" | * Agaton * Basyang * Caloy * Domeng * Ester | * Florita * Gardo * Henry * Inday * Josie | * Karding * Luis * Maymay * Neneng * Ompong | * Paeng * Queenie * Rosita * Samuel * Tomas | * Usman * Venus * Waldo * Yayang * Zeny Retirement Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Future Typhoon Season Category:Chapsteck4yurlipis